


Suddenly There Collection

by flareonfury



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Community: batfic100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena Kyle finally meets her father. Originally written and published in 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly There Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for LJ communities batfic100 and 100_tales. It was written after I bought the DVD set in 2008 and rewatched the series.
> 
> Thus each "chapter" is 100 words.

**"Suddenly There"** \- written for batfic100 prompt morning and 100_tales prompt dawn.

As dawn’s early light lit up New Gotham, Helena Kyle’s eyes widened as she walked down the stairs to find her father standing there. Not once since she knew he had ditched her despite knowing about her existence, did she ever really believe he would come back. And after seven years, had gone by with no phone call or message, her belief that he would ever come back vanished.

And there in front of her beside her best friend stood him… Bruce Wayne… her _father_ … and the _Batman_.

He turned around and she gasped. Unknown feelings welled inside of her.

 **"She Couldn't"** \- Written for batfic100 prompt morning and 100_tales prompt light.

The morning light shined through the Clocktower as Helena stared in disbelief at her father who stood before her. Feelings that she hadn’t realized she had about him surfaced. She felt like a little girl who’d just got bullied and all she wanted to do was run up into her father’s arms and have him hold her in his arms while she cried. She fought that feeling as hard as she could because to cry would be the worse thing she could think of doing. She wanted to scream at him for leaving her and her mom. But she couldn’t.

 **"He's Back"** \- Written for batfic100 prompt morning and 100_tales prompt hopeless.

“He’s back.”

Jesse glanced around and found his girlfriend behind him, her body illuminated by the morning light. Her voice was filled with hurt and anguish. Jesse frowned and wrapped his arms around her in order to comfort her. “Who?”

“My father... Batman.”

Jesse stared in shock before tightening his hold on her. Helena snuggled against him and sniffed silently, barely able to hold the tears back any longer. “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Helena admitted, unsure. “He was suddenly there when I went to see Barbara, and then I just… ran. I didn’t know what else to do, Jesse.”

 **"Tears and Hugs"** \- Written for batfic100 prompt morning and 100_tales prompt forgiveness.  
“I’m sorry,” Bruce whispered as he finally wrapped his arms around his daughter. He knew it would be years before she could probably ever truly forgive him for leaving her, but this hug gave him hope that she could understand why he had. He hugged her tighter as the morning light shined down on them.

Tears welled in her eyes and she didn’t stop them from falling, he was her father… if he couldn’t see her cry then no else could. 

After all these years, she finally had a father… She cried harder at the thought. 

_Her father was back._

**The End.**


End file.
